Existing vehicles are configured to predict a collisions based on a velocity of the existing vehicle and a velocity of a target vehicle. Many of these predictions, however, fail to account for likely changes in velocity of the target vehicle based on environmental context. For example, if the target vehicle is traveling in a circular lane, the velocity of the target vehicle (velocity includes heading or direction) will likely rotate to follow the circular lane. Solutions are thus needed to factor environmental context into collision predictions.